Let Me Love You
by PieJune
Summary: Tomoyo's distressed. Eriol's heartbroken. So, it's up to some songs to help them. Pls. RR!
1. Nobody Wants To Be Lonely

[AN: This the revised version. For those who have read the previous one, please re-read this and review. PLEASE!! I'm begging you. What do you think? Are there any bugs? Needs to have improvement? Onegai!! Pls. R+R! And I will surely be grateful. And, oh, one more note, I forewarn you of some unnecessary and anti-climatic comments from a certain 'Zantie' inside the []…  
  
Zantie: Hey! You're with me, too! And will that also mean that this same paragraph is 'unnecessary'? *looks at PJ with a sly grin*  
  
PJ: SHUT UP! I'M NOT FINISHED YET! *Zantie cowers from a now pissed PJ* Anyway, as I was saying, the comments inside the [] are needless-  
  
Zantie: But can also be helpful^_^  
  
PJ: Sigh… I'm afraid you're right….]  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and songs belong to their respective owners, and I think including Tomoyo's 'Ohohohoho™'. Sigh…  
  
  
  
Let Me Love You  
  
By: PieJune  
  
  
  
*Chapter One*  
  
Nobody Wants To Be Lonely  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo!" a familiar sweet voice made a certain amethyst-eyed girl turn around.  
  
"Why, Sakura-Chan?" she smiled as the emerald-eyed girl ran up to her.  
  
"Do want to come along with me and Syaoran-kun to Twin Bells?" she asked, gesturing to her companion, who blushed when Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks." She said politely. "Besides," she continued, now in a teasing tone, "I don't want to interrupt your little date, Ohohohoho"  
  
The couple blushed " TO-MO-YO! It's not that! Please it would be fun!" Sakura begged.  
  
"Um, I'd love to Sakura-chan, really, but I have to go home early to add some finishing touches to the movie I'm made about you." she replied, now, stars are sparkling on her eyes.  
  
Sakura and Li sweat dropped "Oh, Alright.", Sakura said, finally defeated.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"Bye." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Why does she have to choose that than being with her friends?!" Sakura exclaimed  
  
"Typical Daidouji" Li muttered.  
  
"Hoe…, anyway, let's go" she smiled at Syaoran who in turn smiled one of his rare smiles, at her.  
  
Meanwhile, someone was watching the endeavors up on a tree. This was one of his favorite 'hobbies'. He can freely watch everyone closely with no one noticing him. And now, a friendly trio caught his interest. He grinned at the sight of his cute descendant and heir. Especially when they both sweat dropped and blushed. I wonder what they are discussing? He smiled at the thought. But he frowned when the pale, raven-haired girl they were talking to forged a laugh that only he noticed. I think now is the right time to help her. With her problem.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Dusk was approaching. The sun was sending its million golden arrows to spread in the sky as it slowly bade goodbye. This fascinated Tomoyo, but it was not enough to change her cheerless attitude. She sighed.  
  
If Sakura-chan is happy, then I should be happy. I shouldn't be feeling this way. She is happy with him and her happiness is my happiness.   
  
These are the thoughts that roamed on her mind while she was sitting by a large cherry tree. Which didn't help the situation, anyway.  
  
[Zantie: and why is that?  
  
PJ: coz' it was a cherry tree, and cherry means sakura, baka.  
  
Zantie: Why.you…]  
  
What she said to Sakura was a lie. Tomoyo had finished the movie two nights ago. She just said that because she can't bear to see Sakura happy and in love with Syaoran. And she can't bear herself to be acting so self- centered.  
  
I'm so selfish if keep on acting like this...she miserably thought.  
  
She buried her face on her hands. She wanted to cry, she wanted her burden to be lessened, but strangely enough, no tears came out. I can't take it anymore…  
  
She abruptly stopped when she saw a familiar figure walking towards her.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun? Hi!'  
  
She quickly changed her gloomy attitude and smiled to him.  
  
She's wearing that facade again. Why do you have to do this Tomoyo?   
  
"Hello. Can I sit down with you?" he politely asked.  
  
"Of course! Here." She moved and patted the ground beside her.  
  
"What are you doing here alone, Daidouji-san?  
  
"Please call me Tomoyo" she smiled at him.  
  
"Only if you call me Eriol, too." He grinned.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So, what brings you here, Tomoyo?" he asked again.  
  
"Oh nothing really." She replied "Just staring at the vast, endless sky." She smiled and gestured to the serene sky. "The sky is pretty, ne? You know what, dusk is my favorite time of the day." She looked up to him, and saw him staring at her. She smiled and continued. "I can say that the beautiful colors of the sky are saved for the last. But it can also mean sadness, for dark soon follows. So I guess dawn is the best part of the day. It starts a new day which symbolizes new beginning or new life." And a new day full of sadness again...for me.   
  
All the while, Eriol was listening. He admired her for her wit, but heard sorrow on her voice. And was greatly concerned upon hearing the last of her words, especially those she hadn't spoken. So he decided to do what he wants to do in the first place-that is to lend her a hand to her problem.  
  
"Tomoyo, I can't let you endure this." He calmly said, gazing at her amethyst eyes.  
  
"Wh…What do you mean by that? I'm not in misery. In fact, I'm happy for Sakura-ch...." She froze. She just gave herself away due to her slip of tongue.  
  
Ooohh! No wonder he is here. He knows about my feelings for Sakura. Maybe he can help…WAIT!! No one should now about it…   
  
"H...How did Sakura's name got here? A...Anyway a...as I…I was saying..." she managed to utter.  
  
Tomoyo..." Eriol put a finger on her lips. "I'm here to listen and help you, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "So much for 'operation covering' up on Clow Reed". She said smiling weakly.  
  
"Tomoyo…" Eriol gazed at her and squeezed her hands, comfortingly.  
  
"Ok, E…Eriol-kun. O…Okay, all right. I give up." She inhaled deeply and started to state her dilemma.  
  
"I…I can't take it any longer. Whenever I see Sakura-chan with Li-kun, I…I feel so sad, so left out. Of course, nothing seemed to change with our friendship, but I miss those days where it was only the two of us, Sakura and me. She will do the capturing of the cards and I, will videotape every instant of that. At school, we will be with each other all day long, having more fun moments. But when Li-kun arrived," Tomoyo picked up a cherry leaf.  
  
"He had hurt Sakura by saying those mean things to her that I will never, ever do, but he ended together with her. Why is it so unfair, Eriol, WHY!". She closed her eyes and looked at the cherry leaf in her hands. "But of course, I shouldn't be thinking about that. Li-kun deserves Sakura more than me. He has magic, and he can protect her and will give up his own life for her. But me," She paused, feeling the softness of the leaf "I'm the one who must be protected because I'm so dependent on the both of them. And Sakura is very, very much happy with Li-kun. She loves him a lot. So that leaves me with no one at all" Tomoyo, who couldn't hold it back, burst into tears.  
  
Poor Tomoyo-chan. I knew it. Nobody will now that this cheerful girl has so much sadness inside of her. My angel, why do you have to suffer all of this? he held Tomoyo's tearful face and kissed her on the forehead. He guided her head and let her lay down on his lap.  
  
"I understand, Tomoyo. But on what you said about no one is there for you, you are wrong. Here, I'll tell you why."  
  
There you are, in a darkened room  
  
And you're all alone looking out the window  
  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
  
Like a broken arrow  
  
Here I stand in the shadows  
  
Come to me, Come to me can't you see that...  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
So bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why...  
  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
Can you hear my voice,  
  
Do you hear my song  
  
It's a serenade so your heart can find me  
  
And suddenly your flying down the stairs  
  
Into my arms, baby  
  
Before I start going crazy  
  
Run to me, run to me cause I'm dying...  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
So bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why...  
  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
I wanna to feel you need me  
  
Just like the air you're breathin'  
  
I need you here in my life  
  
Don't walk away, don't walk away,  
  
Don't walk away, don't walk away, no  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
So bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why...  
  
Why don't you let me love you…  
  
When Eriol was finished, he looked at Tomoyo who had fallen asleep. He was a bit disappointed, but also considered all the things that Tomoyo had confessed to him, and maybe, he thought, that at least she needed a good nights sleep. And unknown to Eriol, Tomoyo was now on dreamland. She was dreaming and she saw a smiling… "Sakura!" as she floated towards her, Sakura opened her mouth and said  
  
"Why don't you let him love you…" She said softly  
  
"Huh? Love? Who?" Tomoyo was confused. She went near to Sakura but she faded away.  
  
"She left me and now I'm all alone...just like before…" dead silence surrounded her. But suddenly, a soft whisper made its presence known,  
  
"I hope you know that I really mean it, the lyrics, that is. I don't want you to cry or to be lonely either."  
  
Meanwhile, back from Tomoyo's dream, Eriol after saying those words paused and kissed her on the forehead again. After that, he mumbled a spell and in an instant they were gone.  
  
  
  
[A/N: Please review! After all, this is my first fic. ^_~ I'm begging you all! *bows with hands outstretched, ala monks in those orange garbs.(gomen, forgot what they are called) PLEASE!! READERS-SAMA!!!!!] 


	2. Only Hope

[A/N: I'm back! Oh! Baka-me! I forgot to uncheck the 'accepting reviews from members only' thing! Gomen for those who wanna review (hope there is, anyway). So now, feel free to send me anything, even flames (sigh...). Pls. review, pls. Review, pls. Review!  
  
Anybody missed me? Anyway, *ignores the heads shaking as the answer for her question* here's the next chapter 'Only Hope' (it's a song by Mandy Moore, and for me, it's so KKKKKAAAAAAWWWWWAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!) - Also, this is a series of songfics. Enjoy!]  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and songs belong to their respective owners, geez. So what do I own now? Cutie Pie took back her card (CutiePie: she almost killed ME!), which was my one and only possession. Wahhhhh! *Sniff* Now… *Sniff* on… *Sniff* with… *Sniff* the *Sniff* fic…  
  
*Chapter Two*  
  
Only Hope  
  
  
  
Two days of fun has passed, and for Tomoyo Daidouji, it just gets better. It was the happiest moments of her life. When she saw the one whom she shared her happiness with, she happily skipped to him  
  
"Eriol-kun! Wait up! Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh! There you are, I was looking all over the palace grounds for you, your Majesty" Eriol gracefully bowed down in front of a giggling Tomoyo. " I would be greatly honored if you would join me in the royal ice cream parlor, my queen".  
  
"Of course, my lord" Tomoyo replied, imitating Eriol  
  
" Hey, how come your Queen and I am only a lord? That's not fair!" He pouted. "Oh! Why not let's settle it with a race? Last one got to treat the winner! " With that, Eriol ran, leaving Tomoyo a bit confused.  
  
" You cheat! Wait for me!" with that, she ran past Sakura who nearly fell.  
  
"Hooeee!"  
  
"Gomen!"  
  
"Was that Tomoyo? I didn't know she could ran THAT fast!" Sakura exclaimed  
  
"Particularly if it's Hiiragizawa she's chasing" Syaoran added, who broke Sakura's fall  
  
"Hoe? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"By the way, have you noticed that Tomoyo-chan seems to be in high spirits lately? And I mean it because I've never seen her laugh so hard before exactly like yesterday just because Eriol-kun was tickling her…"  
  
"What! Eriol-kun tickling Daidouji? Hahahahahaha! My…my c…cute li…little a…ancestor …" He can't continue because holding his laughter was so painful.  
  
"What's wrong with that? And why are you laughing - hey! You called him ancestor, huh? Now you're scaring me." But Syaoran was not paying attention. He was busy laughing and now was having problem with breathing. People started to notice him, so Sakura dragged him away to a quiet place to set some things straight …  
  
"TOMOYO! How did you do that?" Eriol was dumbfounded. How on Earth did she arrive here first? I had a head start and…  
  
"Can't accept the fact that I won, Hiiragizawa Eriol?" Tomoyo said, with hands on her hips and ready to give Eriol his piece of mind "And how could you, you invite me, and call me queen or something like that and can afford to leave me dust trailing behind you? And if you're wondering how I got here, don't forget that I lived most of my life here in Tomoeda than you, oh great Clow Reed! And also, do you remember WHO said that the last one gets to treat the winner?" she said, in a teasing tone.  
  
Sigh, I was prepared for this, anyway Eriol glumly thought as they entered the shop. Tomoyo's laughter seemed so genuine. he heard her talking to Yukito who, along with Touya, was on the counter. It seems that she has forgotten all about Sakura-chan and her 'being lonely'. She's back to her old, genki self. And she looks prettier now…huh? What am I thinking? I'm only a friend to her. A friend.  
  
Eriol seems to be spaced out. I wonder what's he's thinking about. Tomoyo thought as they approached Penguin Park. It was a sunny afternoon, not a gloomy day, that's why she's wondering what caused Eriol's sudden change of mood. Silence surrounded the couple as they made their way to the trees. Hmmm… I can remember the last time I went here… Eriol looked at the same tree where Tomoyo poured out her problems to him. …Why don't you let me love you, Tomoyo? No. She won't. She still likes Sakura. Sigh…  
  
Meanwhile, on Tomoyo's reminisced about what happened on that day I didn't really want to sleep, but my eyes are so heavy. My mind was not tired, though. Eriol's voice mesmerized me and I didn't know that he could sing and was good at it. I liked the warmth that he provided so I didn't make a move so he won't remember that it was now twilight and won't go away. It felt much better, having someone to talk to when needed the most… and he brought me home. Oh my God! I haven't got the chance to thank him! Where are my manners?  
  
  
  
"Um, Eriol-kun"  
  
"Huh? What is it, Tomoyo?"  
  
"I forgot to thank you for what you did the last time we are here"  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"For being patient and listening to my problems"  
  
"Oh, anything for you, Tomoyo. And now that you mentioned it, because I comforted you with a song, I want you to thank me with a song, too"  
  
"B…but Eriol…what if I struck a wrong note?"  
  
"Stop thinking like that. That's not the Tomoyo that I know. Besides, I'm the only audience. What are you afraid of?"  
  
Tomoyo was blushing. Yeah! Eriol's right. But why am feeling this way…  
  
"Earth to Tomoyo. Are you gonna sing or what? I'm waiting…"  
  
"OK, Ok"  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
  
But you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours I pray  
  
To be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours I pray  
  
To be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
I give you my destiny  
  
I'm giving you all of me  
  
I want your symphony  
  
Singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs  
  
I'm giving it back  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours I pray  
  
To be only yours I pray  
  
To be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
  
  
Eriol was once again, in his own world. He was captivated by Tomoyo's voice.  
  
On the other hand, Tomoyo was blushing. She was expecting him to tease or something like that but was surprised when he didn't.  
  
"Um, I'm going to buy us another ice cream…"  
  
"Eriol, wait!"  
  
He didn't like the song…or maybe my voice… Tomoyo can't suppress the tears. It was too much for her to handle. I told him. I told him that I can't do it…I knew it…But why this…  
  
  
  
[A/N: Oooohhhh…. A cliffhanger… PLS. REVIEW! Next chapter, someone hides! ^_~] 


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

Hiding Inside Myself

A/N: Hi! Everyone! This chapter is done with Eriol's POV, on what had made him walkout...

Disclaimer: All characters and songs belong to their respective owners, geez. So that makes me own nothing. Sigh...

Eriol's POV

My mind was racing. As I sat on one of the chairs at the ice cream parlor, a song was playing.

_I've been so alone all my life _

_I couldn't give my heart to anyone _

_Hiding inside myself was a man _

_Who needed to be held like anyone _

"Oh.My.God. Is the whole wide world against me? This is the second time that a song is killing me. Hey! What the hell is wrong with me? It's only a dumb song!"

_The days moved into years _

_I looked for walk between the tears _

_It never ever found me _

_Never ever found me _

"Yeah! A dumb song that made you finally realize you're feelings for her" my alter ego snapped back.

"Shut up!"

_Yes I seemed to grab at straws _

_But they surely broke all the time _

"Hiiragizawa's in l-o-v-e!"

"I told you to s-h-u-t –u-p! And don't forget that you're me, too!"

_So I hid inside _

_Till I almost died _

_Yes I hid inside and I cried _

"Yeah. A version of you who's sane and is mature enough not to deny his feelings. And sad to say, the unlucky one because you're in control"

"She doesn't like me she likes Sakura. She told me that herself, if you remember. And for the nth time, I DON'T LIKE HER!"

_A loving heart in a sensitive man _

_Hiding inside myself _

"You didn't tell me that you don't like her, so it doesn't make any sense to say 'for the nth time'. And surely you don't like her because you llllooovvveee her. That's different"

_Then you come out of nowhere _

_I could not believe my heart _

_I didn't know how to tell you _

_I didn't know where to start _

"Why don't you try to tell her? You could erase her memory if it doesn't turn out well"

"You know very well that I can't do that. It may have some bad effects on her"

"Ooohh. And you're affected?"

"Of course! I...I mean yeah. She's my friend."

_When I hid inside _

_I almost died _

_And I cried _

_A loving heart _

_In a sensitive man _

"Who are you trying to convince, anyway?"

"..."

"Silence means admittance"

_I know you understand _

_I love you _

"Tomoyo... I love you... and I know... that you only like Sakura, but she already loves someone else. If I tell you about my feelings right now, you would be worried about not to hurt my feelings. I don't want you to worry about me, so I guess I'll keep my feelings to myself...but..."

After a moment of silence, Eriol sadly thought, "I can't bear to be near you without you knowing how I feel, so I'll go home"

-TBC

Some not-so-necessary blabber

Zanté: What!!! What's he thinking of?

PieJune: Ohohohohoho! He's thinking that you should all review so the author will tell you what's gonna happen next!

Zanté: I'll give you the card if you'll tell me what will happen next!

PJ: I'm not so sure...

Zanté: You can have my authentic Card Captor license card!

PJ: Is there such a thing?

Zanté: U-uh huh! And it will be yours in exchange for some words!

PJ: Ok!

Preview: Tomoyo's turn to be confused so she sets to find her true self and love. And maybe it will be the last chapter.

PJ: So there! Now my card!

Zanté: Here shows the card to PJ but quickly takes it back

PJ: WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!!!!

Zanté: You only gave me a preview so that's what I'm gonna give you, too. A preview of my card! Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

PJ: You little "&/$?" I'll make it sure that YOU will be indubitably killed on the next chapter! Mwahahahahaha!!!

Zanté: 'Indubitably'. That's a big word...

PJ: Oh. You're right...


End file.
